


Good Acting

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 715: Snape's Library - Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Good Acting

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 715: Snape's Library - Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Good Acting

~

Severus scowled. “You…what’ve you done?” 

“Brought Pettgrew.” Augusta sniffed. “Have you forgotten your manners?” 

“Thank you, Augusta,” said Kingsley, shooting a warning look at Severus. “We’ll take it from here, however. Please excuse us—” 

“Oh, I’m not going anywhere,” Augusta said. “This business has me curious. Plus, I promised Mary I’d look after him. What do you want with him?” 

“He’s one of You-Know-Who’s minions, Mother,” said Frank. “So we’ll need you to leave. This is Auror business.” 

“ _He’s_ not an Auror.” Augusta said, indicating Severus.

“No, he’s spying for us,” said Alice. 

Severus groaned. “Not any more, apparently!” 

~

“You’re worried about Pettigrew?” asked Frank. “Don’t be. Alice is brilliant at Memory Charms. He won’t remember any of this.” 

Severus huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’ll forgive me if I remain concerned.” 

“So I _can_ stay,” said Augusta. 

“Mother, please!” Frank sighed. “I don’t want to have to worry about you. If you know nothing, you’ll be safer.” 

“I doubt his master will care what I know,” Augusta said, eyeing Pettigrew, “but very well.” On her way out, she Summoned a slim volume from a shelves, tossing it on the table. “And you could all stand to read this.” 

~

Severus picked up the book. “Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes?”

“That’s just Mother being cute.” Frank snorted.

Alice sighed. “She’s right about Vol— _him_ , though. He won’t hesitate to kill her if he has any inkling she’s involved.” 

“Then we’ll just have to extract the plan from this toerag,” growled Frank.

Pettigrew quailed. 

“Perhaps I should interrogate him first,” said Severus. “Alone.” 

Frank scowled. “Why?” 

“Are you a Legilimens?” asked Severus. “All the Dark Lord’s followers can Occlude to some degree.” 

“ _I’m_ a Legilimens,” said Kingsley. “As you know.” 

“Indeed.” Severus smirked. “But you’re not a torturer.”

~

Kingsley grabbed Severus’ arm. “We’ll be right back.” And before the others could react, he dragged Severus out of the room.

Augusta was in the hallway. “Did they evict you, too?” Eying Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes, which Severus was still carrying, she smirked. 

Kingsley smiled. “Sorry, we just needed some privacy.” 

Once they were out of Augusta’s earshot, Kingsley spun Severus to face him. “You cannot seriously be advocating torture!” 

Severus snorted. “Of course not! But I’ve a reputation amongst Death Eaters. Most fear me, Pettigrew being one.” 

“So you were…acting?”

“Obviously.” 

“You’re scarily good at that.”

~

“Everything okay?” asked Frank when Severus and Kingsley returned to the living room. 

“Perfect.” Kingsley eyed Pettrigrew. “Severus persuaded me he’s right.”

Frank narrowed his eyes. “Care to explain it to us, then?” 

“I’ll be happy to.” Kingsley smirked. “But not within earshot of our…guest. Step out into the hallway with me, will you?” 

Frank sighed. “Fine.” Clasping Alice’s arm, he steered her out of the room behind Kingsley.

Once the door closed, Severus tossed Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes onto a table. “So, Peter,” he purred. “Let’s have a chat about the Dark Lord’s plans, shall we?” 

~


End file.
